


Stress Reliever Will

by SSDSnape



Series: His Royal Freshness 'verse [7]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Average Cock!Carlton, Cousin Incest, Idea from Season 2 - Episode 4, Large Cock!Will, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Will and Carlton are both 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: With the PSATs due Carlton becomes stressed, and is more annoying than ever. Looking for some peace, Will gives Carlton some much needed relief.





	Stress Reliever Will

**Author's Note:**

> _Most of the opening dialogue in this series will be recognisable from the original show itself. As I need it for setting the scenes, and didn't want to mess with it._

'What are you gunning for?! Pass it! Pass it!' Will shouted at the TV, just as Carlton came into the living room carrying a pile of books. 'If I were you, Will, I'd be more concerned with passing the PSATs.'  
'Yeah,' Will replied with his eyes glued to the game, 'and if I were you I'd get a red nose and set of big floppy shoes, and call it a day.'  
'Laugh now, but in ten years I'll be a successful lawyer... and you'll be asking people if they want extra ketchup.' 

 

'Carlton. If you paid attention in class, like I do you know you can't study for an aptitude test. You either have it or you don't.'  
'Yeah, right, and in kindergarten they told me it didn't make a difference where you put the round peg.' Carlton went on. 'Next thing I knew I was in the back of the class with a guy who ate paste. Never again. I'm studying _all_ weekend.'  
'Carlton, that is not normal, man. What kind of fool works night and day?' 

 

Uncle Phil came down the stairs carrying two briefcases, proclaiming that 'boy, did he have a lot to do this weekend'. Carlton turned back to face Will with one eyebrow cocked.  
'Like I was saying, Carlton, a wise man knows the value of hard work.'  
'Hm. Well, I've already shaved seven seconds off my previous time.'  
'Whoa, Nelly. Very good, Carlton. You're gonna get a gold star on your chart right next to "put away toys" and "stayed dry through the night."' 

 

 **\- SRW -**

 

That's what it had been like these past few days. PSATs this, PSATs that... Anyway, moving on.  
Will and Carlton had been sharing a bedroom now for just over six months, and things had been going great. They had gradually gotten closer since their stint in the bathroom, learning more about the other, as well as hopping into the other's bed every other night for kisses and cuddles. Not forgetting jerking off then falling asleep, in each other's arms, still covered in cum. 

 

Today was nothing different, Carlton was being annoying about studying for his PSATs, and it was driving Will mad. Unable to concentrate on his own homework, Will got up from his bed, walked across the room and stopped behind his cousin. Carlton had been sitting at his desk mumbling loudly about his tests all morning, when he and his chair were pulled sharply back on the chairs wheels, until he hit the side of his bed. 

 

'Will! I'm trying to study!'  
'You're irritating the hell out of me with your constant mumbling!' Will said. 'I'm getting stressed, man and you're getting stressed. Something had to be done, before I just simply outright killed you.'  
'And pulling me away my desk was the answer?'  
'No, this is.' Will replied, as he fell to his knees, unzipped Carlton's pants, stuffed his hand in and fished out his cousin's hard cock. 

 

Will jerked his fist up and down a few times, before he let go and lowered his head and began to give Carlton the best blowjob he had had yet. Carlton moaned and threw his head back, his eyes rolling about as he took his hands and rested them on the back of Will's head.  
'Oh, Will... that's so good! Uh!' He pulled his head back up and looked down at the bobbing head in between his spread legs. 

 

He smiled as Will continued to relieve him of his stress. God! That mouth was talented. Carlton was enjoying it so so much, that even he was surprised at how quick he came. He threw his head back again with a soft shout, as he flooded Will's mouth in thick hot cum. Once Will had swallowed all of Carlton's essence, he pulled off and licked his lips and smiled at the now relaxed look on his cousin's face. 

 

 **\- SRW -**

 

'Give me those!'  
'You know, I don't care what those scores say.' Will replied chuckling, as he let Carlton snatch the letter from him. 'You're a dumb young man.'  
Carlton opened the envelope and scanned his report card, just as Aunt Viv and Uncle Phil walked into the kitchen.  
'Yes! Yes! Mom! Dad! I got 114 on the PSATs. I'm smart. I'm brilliant. I'm the most intelligent person who ever lived.' 

 

'That is fantastic, baby.' Vivian said, as she patted her son on the back.  
'Son, I'm so proud of you.' Philip went on with a smile.  
'Well, Will,' Carlton said, 'why don't you open yours?'  
Sighing - not really bothered what his score was, Will picked his card up and read aloud.  
'I got a... 91.'  
Carlton, being the annoying cousin he was, began laughing maniacally and loudly.  
'Carlton, that's enough.' Philip cut in, frowning at his son. 

 

'Will, honey, 91 isn't a bad thing.' Aunt Vivian said. 'It just means you have to retake the test, is all.'  
'I'd be happy to help you out, Will.' Carlton replied cockily, as he slapped the back of his cousin's head. 'I am after all in the 90th percentile.'  
'Hey, let me see that!' Will snatched his cousin's score out of Carlton's hand and compared it to his own. 'You said you got a 114?'  
'You got a 116. That's impossible!' Carlton was shocked. 'Hold it, the 91 must be my percentile.'  
'But, then that means that...'  
It was now Will's turn to do the cocky laugh.  
'I'm the most intelligent guy in the world. You know, Carlton, you're gonna _love_ driving those big rigs, man.' 

 

 **\- SRW -**

 

Later that night, after a day of dissing and bitching being thrown back and forth by Will and Carlton. Mainly Carlton. Will lay in bed with his legs spread wide, while Carlton sucked him off as an apology for being annoying about the PSATs. After a couple of minutes Will shot his load down his cousin's throat. Carlton hummed and moaned at the taste of Will's essence as he swallowed it down, he then began thrusting his pelvis furiously into the mattress, while he continued to lick clean Will's softening cock. A moment or two later Carlton came with a soft cry. Will helped pull his cousin up to be near him, they kissed and got comfortable under the covers.


End file.
